


last christmas

by rinharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinharu/pseuds/rinharu
Summary: seijoh and karasuno plans a christmas party for both teams to get together and to calm the tension between them. things get rough for the third years since it will be their last christmas together, but will make this party the best one yet.sidenote: this fic is focused on iwaoi!!





	last christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is actually gonna be my first published work. this is a gift for @_neromi on twt and i hope u enjoy the story. i was heavily inspired by alot of christmas songs and iwaoi songs so i hope you like it!! also merry christmas!💕💝
> 
> ps there r tons of typos here so im sorry if it bothers uuu

christmas. the time of love, giving and getting together. its the third years last christmas together. but they were sure they would meet again someday. they wanted this year to be special, thus having christmas parties with every school they competed with.

this week, its seijohs and karasuno's party together. it was more of a get together kind of thing. but it was special.

"iwa-chan!! are you done dressing up?" oikawa asked as he entered the lad's room.

"how did you get here?" iwaizumi asked.

"oh your mom let me in." he smiled.

"tch, okay sit down im not yet done."

oikawa pouted. "no need to be cranky iwa-chan!! its christmas, at least smile."

iwaizumi glared instead.

"oh right your mom told me you just got a call from kyoto university and chuo university? youre amazing iwachan!" oikawa gushed.

"don't be surprised, you got a call from those universities as well, even the university of tokyo." iwaizumi sighed as he was putting his scarf on.

oikawa looked down and fidgeted.

"shall we?" he asked.

"right."

the 2 boys said goodbye to iwaizumi's mom and walked out the house.

silence filled the air between the two, but oikawa broke the ice.

"iwachan, are you sure about this?" oikawa mumbled.

iwaizumi gave a puzzled look.

"sure about what?"

"us going separate ways. different universities. different teams. it feels weird you know? its like our strings were cut off. weve been inseparable since kids. i don't know this feeling."

iwaizumi looked down and smiled.

"to be honest, im really not sure about this, yet. but hey, we promised to see each other again in court right?"

"yes. we did" oikawa sighed.

"but not on the same side." he added.

silence filled the two boys once again.

"actual-"

"ah, forget it im sorry. i didn't mean to say that i was just...stressed about it." oikawa said while looking down.

iwaizumi looks at oikawa and holds his hand.  
the other boy is taken aback.

"it helps you calm down right?" iwaizumi said as he looked at his hands and oikawas.

"y-yes, it does." he pouted.

the two boys remain like that until they got into sugawara's house.

they knocked and greeted everyone.

"you guys are late, all your other teammates are here already!" sugawara snapped like any mother would but he hugged them anyways.

"DO WE GET TO EAT NOW?"

noya asked excitedly.

"no we still have to open our gifts." daichi announced.

sighs filled the room.

"now, now lets all gather around and play a song. once the song stops, the gift thats in your hands, will be well your gift! now shall we start?" mattsun instructed.

"i really wish im gonna get kiyoko san's gift!" tanaka shrieked.

"iwachan, i hope you'll get my gift." oikawa smiled.

"well if you sit next to me chances are low." iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"hmmp iwachan don't be like that! i have a gift for you anyways, but you're mean so im-"

"shh."

jingle bells was playing, but it was no ordinary jingle bells song, it was the recording of the karasuno boys singing jingle bells.

 

"OY WHERED YOU GET THAT IM GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES?!" tanaka threatened.

tsukishima laughed.

"OY TSUKISHIMA WAS IT YOU?!HUUH??" noya and tanaka grumbled.

"it was not me." tsukishima said while holding his laugh.

"anyways lets pass our gifts. when the song ends, the gift in your hands is your gift, got it?" mattsun reminded them again.

the song played again and they began to pass their gifts.

oikawa hummed to the song.

"oi." iwa called.  
"yes iwachan?" oikawa looked at him with a big smile.

iwaizumi cleared his throat.

"i hope you get my gift. but it doesnt matter because i have a gift for you anyways."

"hmm? that sounds familiar iwachan, thats exactly what i-"

the music stopped.

"KYAHHHH! I DIDNT GET KIYOKO SANS GIFT! ENNOSHITA YOU-" tanaka grumbled.

"thats 2 years in a row now goddammit you-" noya sneered.

ennoshita kept himself calm and collected.

"now that everyone has their gifts, lets open them!" daichi announced.

"iwachan, better luck next time! its a waste you didnt get my gift. lets go outside later, im going to give you my present."

iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"i will give you mine too."

oikawa smiled.

"okay lovebirds lets eat!" daichi flung his arms around the 2 boys from behind and startled them.

"but we havent even opened the-" 

"come on now lets not waste time our stomachs are grumbling." yahaba pushed them to the table.

the table was filled with lots of food. the typical food in christmas parties. "what are we waiting for? lets dig in!"

the smell of turkey filled the room, along with countless other dishes that had the stomachs of every single guy growling. 

everybody got a second plate, but only a few (kageyama, nishinoya, tanaka, hinata and kindaichi) were able to make it up to four plates before falling over, stuffed to the brim. 

"im so stuffed." iwaizumi sighed. 

oikawa nudged iwaizumi.

"huh? you just had one serving how are you stuffed?" oikawa said while munching on the food.

"unlike you, who eats anything they see." he sneered.

oikawa raised his eyebrows in a playful way.

"anything huh?" he smirked.

"please let me be." iwaizumi clenched his fists.

oikawa just laughed and poked iwaizumi's arm.

"meet me later outside ok?" oikawa reminded him.

iwaizumi lazily nodded.

"hey oikawa where are you going?" makki asked.

"gonna go get some fresh air."

"okay. stay safe outside, the aliens might abduct you."

oikawa smirked. "makki, they visit when it only my birthday, you can't trick me." 

"you actually took it seriously i-, nevermind." makki sighed.

iwaizumi soon followed oikawa outside.

he sees oikawa whistling, looking at the moon with his hands in his pockets.

"ah, iwachan! here you go!" oikawa handed him a small box.

iwaizumi fixed his scarf before getting his gift from oikawa.

he took the box and opened it. he really did not expect too much of the gift. oikawa may seem like someone who wouldn't care about anyone but himself, but he is actually someone who would walk in a snowstorm to pick his friends up who got stranded.

"huh? its a picture of us...when we were kids." iwaizumi stared at the photo and there was more in the box.

"this is my bracelet! the one i left when it was your birthday!" 

oikawa laughed at the boy.

"iwachan, is it just me or you have a really good memory?" 

iwaizumi was taken aback when he saw the last item in the box.

"o-our rings. our promise ring-" iwaizumi paused.

"mhm, of course, how can you forget that. remember the promise we made?"

"h-how did you get-" 

oikawa walked closer to iwaizumi.

"its a secret." oikawa hugged him.

"please, please think about it, iwaizumi." oikawa softly said as tears run down his eyes." 

the shocked expression does not leave iwaizumi's face.

he hugged oikawa back.

"yes, i will."

the two boys remain im that state and let go at the same time.

"iwachan, do you want to go to my house? lets both watch a movie together!"

"sure, but lets say goodbye to them first." he gestured the door.

oikawa patted iwaizumi's shoulder and went inside with him.

"where have you both been?" sugawara asked the two, with his arms crossed.

oikawa froze.  
"we went to get some fresh air." iwaizumi replied.

sugawara sighed.

"oh also we want to thank you for inviting us, we had a really fun time." he added.

"no problem!"

"well i guess we will see you all next year?" sugawara asked.

iwaizumi smiled. "yes we will!'

"alright!" hinata squealed.

daichi , sugawara, oikawa and i will be leaving now, thank you for having us again!" 

sugawara hugged iwaizumi.

"take care you two!" 

they all said goodbye and left.

"hey oikawa are you okay?" iwaizumi poked his cheek

"n-no, sugawara is really scary when he is mad, theyre not joking." oikawa still looks shaken and iwaizumi just finds it cute and funny.

they don't talk to each other until they reached oikawa's house.

the two boys have now arrived and iwaizumi called his mom to tell her he's spending his night at oikawa's.

"my parents are in a business trip so we got the whole house to ourselves!" oikawa yapped as he sits down in the couch.

iwaizumi prepares their tea while oikawa looks for a movie.

"ahah! iwachan lets watch 'Love Actually'." 

iwaizumi smiled.

"okay."

love actually. its iwaizumi's favourite movie. after all these years, oikawa still remembers.

he sets the table and they both watch on the floor with blankets wrapped around them.

oikawa sips his tea.

"ahh, reminds me of when we were kids. you used me to test your 'tea samples' and constantly ask me if theyre good. and you kept on making weird ones like the chocolate with matcha, that was gross." oikawa giggled.

iwaizumi turns red for the first time.

"oi! my samples were great and that chocolate and matcha combination, that was my revolutionary work. you just have no taste at all."

oikawa laughed and softly punched him in the shoulder. 

"you know iwachan, you never changed at all." his expression turned soft.

"you know? i like you. i liked you. well now guess what? i love you." oikawa smiled cheekily.

iwaizumi widened his eyes.

"idiot what do you mean? of course were friends since we were kids. you would feel that."

oikawa leaned closer and rested his head in iwaizumi's shoulder.

"no, i really love you iwachan."

iwaizumi still looks confused and he sighs.

"whats with this sudden confession huh?" he asked.

oikawa jolted up and spilt the tea a little.

"iwachan! is it bad that im expressing my love for you this way?" oikawa says as he lets out a puppy face. 

iwaizumi looks up and is still in shock but he smiles again.

"sit down will ya? youre gonna spill the tea amd it might hurt you and lets watcb the movie."

oikawa pouts and side eyes iwaizumi.

"f-fine." he says and he sits down.

this moment. they cherished every second of it. whether they knew they were going separate ways or not, it did not matter. for them, what matters now, is for them to be together. for them to be in each others hearts. for them to be connected, to keep in touch. 

 

even though it hurts for them to separate, its for the best.

 

"say, iwachan, have you thought about it now?" oikawa asked.

"i have." he answers as he fidgets with his ring.

**Author's Note:**

> big oof i have to practice my writing. also thank u and u finished the story sjsjjd alsooooo credits to cal on twt and @AkaashisBitch on twt!! they helped me in writing this story.


End file.
